


Bird Bath

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Really fancy hotel bathtub, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Short and fluffy SamSteve with a bath bomb and a very fancy hotel bathtub. What you see is what you get.





	Bird Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be smut, but clearly they had other ideas. Relaxation takes priority, I guess. They've got the whole rest of their anniversary vacation to smut things up.

“You wouldn’t have had anything to with that ‘oh, it looks like we accidentally upgraded your room free of charge,’ would you?” Sam asks quietly as he and Steve follow the porter down the hallway to their hotel room.

Steve just smiles and shrugs.

“You didn’t have to, you know that?”

“I know, but you deserve it. To make up for the stress of these past couple weeks.”

“Well then, thank you,” Sam says, smiling back at Steve.

The porter stops, indicating their room, and Steve steps up to slide his keycard through the lock. Door open, he thanks the porter and takes his and Sam’s bags off the cart. Sam tips the porter and follows Steve in to begin settling in for their week in Hawai’i. 

“Now that is a _wonderful_ view,” Steve says, stepping onto the balcony and taking in the beachscape. “Sam, come look at this, everything is so _vivid_.”

“You want to keep enjoying the scene from up here, or do you think your leg is up to taking a nice long walk on the beach before dinner?” Sam asks, slipping his arm around Steve’s waist.

“Good as new,” Steve says, wiggling his ankle. “Let’s change out of our travelling clothes into something more comfortable, and I am up for as long a walk as you’d like.”

“On it,” Sam replies, giving Steve a peck on the cheek before stepping back inside to unzip his suitcase.

\---------------------

“I don’t care if it’s more expensive than a restaurant, I vote for ordering room service tonight. I think I’m gonna have a nice shower, then lie down for the rest of the evening,” Sam says, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed to slip off his sandals.

“Tired already?” Steve teases gently.

“I’m only human,” Sam teases back.

“Yeah, well you’re my favorite human,” Steve says, sitting down next to Sam and giving him a quick kiss. “I’ll find the room service menu while you shower, ok?”

“Just don’t order without me,” Sam says, standing up to start stripping down.

“Alright, but if you take too long, I’m gonna raid the mini-bar,” Steve says with a grin.

“They may have upgraded our room, but I don’t think they’ll comp you a seventeen dollar Snickers bar,” Sam calls over his shoulder as he opens the bathroom door. 

He stops on the threshold, eyes widening.

“Steve, come here, you need to see this bathtub,” Sam says, awe in his voice.

“I have to see the bathtub?” Steve asks, puzzled. He sets the menu down on the desk and crosses to where Sam’s standing. “What’s so—oh, wow... That is _quite_ the bathtub.”

Sam just nods. They both stare. The bathtub in question looks large enough to fit both of them at the same time, deep enough to allow for a thorough soak, and it has waterjets. There’s a little set of steps up from the floor to the broad rim of the bathtub, and even the complimentary toiletries look fancier and more varied than your usual hotel grab-bag. It’s surrounded by a diaphanous shower curtain, in case the occupant(s) want a little more privacy. There’s a huge rainfall type showerhead dangling above the tub, but compared to the luxurious bathtub? _Bor_ -ring.

“You suppose it’s got a hot tub feature, too?” Steve asks.

“There’s one really easy way to find out,” Sam replies. “Would you care to join me?”

“I would love to,” Steve says, already unbuttoning his shirt.

As Steve undresses, Sam finds the tap and starts filling the bathtub, swishing one foot through the warm water beginning to cover the bottom of the tub. He peruses the different bottles, checking what the hotel has given them. There’s shampoo and conditioner, obviously, a bar of bath soap, a bar of face soap, and a bottle of body wash, if bar soap isn’t your thing. There are also tiny bottles of bubble bath, bath oil, lotion, and what looks like a bath bomb in a clear plastic wrapper reminiscent of a bonbon. Either that or a very large, oddly located jawbreaker. So, probably a bath bomb. 

“Hey, Steve. Have you ever used a bath bomb before?” Sam asks.

“A what now?” Steve asks, pausing as he folds his clothes to set them on the top of the toilet tank.

“A bath bomb,” Sam says, holding up the pink-, blue-, and purple-swirled sphere. “You drop it in a warm bath and watch it fizz and dissolve. They’ve got fun colors and scents, too.” He gives it a sniff. “This one’s some kind of floral, I’d guess.”

“Sure, I’ll try it,” Steve agrees, coming over to sit down on the edge of the tub next to Sam. He dips one hand into the water and gives a contented sigh. “Temperature’s perfect, come on in,” he says and swings his legs over the edge of the tub to slip into the water. He leans back against the side of the tub, sinking in to mid-chest, and holding his arms out to Sam, welcoming him in.

Sam shuts off the tap, climbs in, settles in next to Steve, and opens the bath bomb. The bath bomb fizzles, bubbles, and sputters, and Sam swirls his hand slowly around it, helping disperse the color and fragrance. Steve puts an arm around Sam’s shoulder and reaches out to swirl the bath bomb with his free hand, fingers dancing around Sam’s.

“I like this,” Steve says, watching the colors swirl and spread. “You, me, a very nice bath, and no cares in the world.”

“ _No_ cares? Because I can think of—” Sam begins.

“No cares in the world,” Steve grins, cutting him off. “Don’t worry about work, please.”

“Dinner,” Sam says concisely.

“Oh, ok,” Steve says, nodding his head in deference. “ _One_ care.”

“One care that we don’t have to give much thought to until we’re all pruned up and the water’s gone cold, don’t worry,” Sam smiles back at Steve, laying his head on his shoulder.

They sit like that for a while, just enjoying the warm water, the lazily swirling colors, and the gentle scent of the bath bomb. Arms around each other, Sam’s head on Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s head resting against Sam’s. The very picture of relaxation—something neither of them had had nearly enough of in their lives.

“Hey, Sam?” Steve asks.

“Yeah?” Sam answers.

“How much do you think it would cost to get a bathtub like this installed in our suite back home? And enough bath bombs to last us a good, long time.”

“If we do that, will you ever get out of the tub? Or will we be forced to accept your new role as Captain Mermaid?” Sam teases.

“I guess we’ll just have to get the bathtub installed and let time tell,” Steve teases back.

“Whatever you say, Captain Mermaid,” Sam replies.


End file.
